sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Ella Kessler
Eleonore "Ella" Kessler ist die Cousine von Tina Kessler und zusammen mit ihrer ehemalig besten Freundin Rebecca Newcombe eine der beiden Hauptdarstellerinnen der 13. Staffel, sowie die bisher einzige Protagonistin ohne "Happy End". Sie ist katholisch erzogen und glaubt an die ganz große Liebe. Sie verliebt sich in William Newcombe. Ella kann Melli Sonnbichler von ihren Fähigkeiten als Zimmermädchen überzeugen. Warmherzig, freundlich, unsicher – so kommt Eleonore "Ella" Kessler an den Fürstenhof, um dort als Zimmermädchen zu jobben. Das Geld braucht sie dringend für ihren Traum: die Gründung einer Hochzeitsagentur mit ihrer besten Freundin Rebecca. Sie ist warmherzig, mutig, hübsch, klug und ist sehr unsicher mit der Liebe weil sie mit ihren Ex Freund Marcel Schröder schon mal betrogen hat mit ihrer besten Freundin Rebecca Newcombe. Sie kämpft wie eine Löwin für ihren Traum eine Hochzeitsagentur aufzubauen. Victoria Reich spielt Ella Kessler. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 2677, ihren letzten in Folge 2812. Auftritte Folgen * Folge 2677 (28.04.2017) bis Folge 2791 (18.10.2017) * Folge 2807 (10.11.2017) bis Folge 2812 (17.11.2017) Geschichte Die hübsche und mutige Ella Kessler besucht ihre Cousine Tina am Fürstenhof, um Distanz zu ihren Eltern zu erhalten, mit denen sie sich überworfen hat. Sie zieht zu Tina ihrer Cousine in die WG und kann Melli Sonnbichler davon überzeugen, ihr einen Job als Zimmermädchen zu geben. Mit diesem Geld will sie sich den Traum verwirklichen, gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin Rebecca eine Hochzeitsagentur zu gründen. Bereits auf den ersten Blick verliebt sie sich in William Newcombe. Dieser sieht in ihr jedoch nur eine Kollegin und später eine Freundin. Auf ihre Bitte hin zieht Rebecca ebenfalls an den Fürstenhof und in die WG. Ella hilft ihrer besten Freundin dabei, einen Job als Zimmermädchen zu erhalten. Gemeinsam übernehmen sie als ersten Auftrag die Planung von Clara und Adrians Hochzeit. Sie organisieren die Feier und Trauung in einem märchenhaften Schloss, wo diese zu einem vollen Erfolg wird. Danach sieht die Zukunft ihrer Agentur gut aus, doch nachdem Ella mit William zusammen gekommen ist, hat sie andere Probleme. Sie hat Angst, das William nicht der Mann ihres Lebens sein könnte, deshalb weigert sie sich mit ihm zu schlafen, um ihren Jungfräulichkeitsschwur nicht zu brechen. Aber William akzeptiert ihre Entscheidung. Nachdem die beiden sich noch näher kommen, beschließt Ella, dass nur er der richtige sein kann und besucht William, woraufhin beide miteinander schlafen. Ella glaubt, dass William sie nun heiraten wird, doch sein Antrag bleibt zuerst aus. Dann organisieren Ella und Rebecca Naomi Krügers Hochzeit, doch was sie nicht ahnen ist, dass der Star nur aus PR-Gründen heiratet und ein Auge auf William geworfen hat. Naomi küsst William, was von der geschockten Rebecca beobachtet wird. William fleht Rebecca, die heimlich ebenfalls in William verliebt ist, Ella nichts vom Kuss zu erzählen. Ella fragt Rebecca später danach und Rebecca gibt das Geheimnis nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen preis. William versucht, die wütende Ella zu beruhigen, dass der Kuss keine Bedeutung für ihn hatte, doch Ella glaubt ihm nicht und trennt sich von ihm. Dann findet sie heraus, dass Rebecca in William verliebt ist und fängt auch mit ihr einen Streit an. Rebecca versucht daraufhin, ihre Freundin wieder mit William zusammenzubringen, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen und den Schmerz um den Verlust ihrer Freundschaft loszuwerden. Sie lockt Ella auf die Almwiese, wo William bereits wartet. Sie sagen sich, dass sie sich lieben, doch Ella will ihn noch immer heiraten. William weigert sich und Ella verschwindet fassungslos. Danach hat Ella Visionen von William und versucht, sich mit ihm zu versöhnen, doch er ist verletzt und meidet sie. Rebecca gibt nicht auf und schließt beide im Weinkeller ein, wo sie sich nach einem Gespräch küssen, doch wieder fängt Ella mit dem Thema Hochzeit an und William weigert sich erneut. Auch diesmal endet der Versuch in einem großen Streit. Als sie ein Gespräch zwischen William und Boris mitbekommt, erfährt sie, dass William sich mittlerweile in Rebecca verliebt hat. Und bekommt Selbstzweifel obwohl sie es ihrer Freundin gegenüber vorerst verschweigt und nach ihrer Trennung von William trifft sie sich unverhofft auf Boris Saalfeld und sind von Anhieb sympatisch und spielen zusammen Billard. Und sie kann ihren Ex-Freund William nicht los lassen und betrinkt sich mit Alkohol und küsst Boris Saalfeld unter dessen Alkohol Einflusses und übernachtet bei ihm in seinen Hotelzimmer. Boris und sie reden über diese Sache wegen Rebecca und William und rät ihr es zu sagen ihrer besten Freundin und sie bringt es nicht über sich, die Wahrheit lange zu verschweigen und sagt Rebecca die Wahrheit. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie einst für den Unfall von Marcel mitverantwortlich war, bricht aus ihr heraus. Rebecca verzeiht Ella ihr Schweigen und bleibt hinsichtlich William Ella zuliebe vorerst auf Distanz. Doch Ella kommt schließlich dahinter, dass sich William und Rebecca hinter ihrem Rücken näher gekommen sind und wendet sich in einem heftigen Streit von ihrer besten Freundin ab. Nun beschließt sie, das Liebesglück der beiden zu zerstören, um selbst wieder eine Chance bei William zu haben. Sie lockt ihn in eine der Romantikhütten, um sich mit ihm auszusprechen und deutet anschließend Rebecca gegenüber an, dass zwischen den beiden mehr als nur Worte waren. Als die verletzte Rebecca abreisen will, schickt Ella von Rebeccas Handy aus Nachrichten an William, in denen sie sich scheinbar von ihm abwendet. Als William nachfragt, da er überzeugt ist, mit Ella eine freundschaftliche Basis erreicht zu haben, gaukelt diese ihm vor, Rebecca habe nur mit ihm gespielt und ihn nie geliebt. Während Ella noch mit ihren Lügen hadert und sich selbst das schlechte Gewissen ausreden will, kommen Rebecca und William bereits hinter ihre Lügen. Während William wütend mit Ella bricht, will Rebecca ihr noch eine Chance geben, ist jedoch verletzt, als Ella ihr die Schuld an Williams Abneigung gibt und erneut den Streit sucht. In Ermanglung eines Ausweges beschließen die beiden Freundinnen, ihre Freundschaft auf Eis zu legen und sich nur noch als Kollegen zu sehen. Während Ella unter dieser Trennung leidet, muss sie nun auch der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass William und Rebecca ein Paar sind. Das Liebesglück verleitet Rebecca dazu, die Hochzeitsagentur zu vernachlässigen, woraufhin Ella mehr Arbeit auf sich nehmen muss. Sie konzentriert sich auf die Ausrichtung von Charlottes und Werners Hochzeit, während sie sich gleichzeitig um ihre Cousine Tina kümmert. Als ihr das Liebesglück zwischen William und Rebecca zu viel wird, verlässt sie heimlich den Fürstenhof. Später kommt sie völlig verändert zusammen mit ihrem Verlobten Patrick von Brahmberg zurück an den Fürstenhof und bietet Rebecca ihre Hochzeit auszurichten. Doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Ella und Patrick nicht aus Liebe heiraten wollen. Deshalb lässt Ella die Hochzeit platzen und Patrick verlässt wütend den Fürstenhof. Stattdessen heiraten Rebecca und William an diesem Tag. In Folge 2812 verlässt sie zusammen mit Mark Böcking den Fürstenhof und startet ein neues Leben in Paris. Persönlichkeit Ella ist eine freundliche und nette Person. Sie behandelt ihre Mitmenschen mit Wärme und Respekt. Die junge Frau hat einen liebenswerten Charakter und bringt die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung dazu, sie zu einfach zu mögen. Sie ist jedoch unsicher und zuweilen mangelt es ihr an Selbstbewusstsein. Ella ist romantisch veranlagt und glaubt an die große Liebe. Sie kann allerdings auch eifersüchtig und beleidigt reagieren. Sie plant und organisiert gerne Events, was sie schließlich auch zu ihrem Beruf als Weddingplanerin macht. Der Glauben bedeutet ihr viel - Sie ist ein gläubiger Mensch und lebt nach gewissen Moralvorstellungen. Verwandte, Beziehungen usw. Verwandte *Tina Kessler, Cousine *Thomas Kessler †, Onkel *Tom Kessler, Neffe 2 Grades Freunde *Rebecca Newcombe, beste Freundin *Tina Kessler *William Newcombe *Clara Lechner *Anka †, Hündin von Rebecca *Boris Saalfeld Bekannte * Charlotte Saalfeld * Melli Sonnbichler * Adrian Lechner * Nils Heinemann * Alfons Sonnbichler * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Beatrice Stahl † * Michael Niederbühl * Desirée Bramigk * Werner Saalfeld * Christoph Saalfeld * Johannes Sendler * Leopold Sendler * Alicia Lindbergh * Susan Newcombe * Natascha Schweitzer * Mark Böcking Liebschaften *Marcel Schröder †, Ex-Freund *William Newcombe, Ex-Freund *Quirin Pachmeyer, Ex-Flirt *Boris Saalfeld, Ex-Flirt (unter Alkoholeinfluss) *Patrick von Brahmberg, Ex-Verlobter * Mark Böcking, verliebt Feinde *Naomi Krüger *Quirin Pachmeyer *Patrick von Brahmberg Arbeit * Zimmermädchen * Hochzeitagentur mit Rebecca * Hochzeitagentur in Paris (durch Astrid Westkamp) Hintergrundwissen * Das Lied von Ella und William ist "Love is all around" Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Protagonistin Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Zimmermädchen Kategorie:Familie Kessler